Human
(Insert image here) Of Blood and Bone Appearance |} Mankind, once a race of kingship and devotion to their old gods are a now tribalistic race, considered by most as barbaric savages who roam the Insert name of the desert here. Ape-like in their form, they grow hair primarily on their heads, armpits and around their genitalia, though can have some hair on almost any part of their body. Typically, their pigment ranges from mahogany brown to fair and blonde, yet their eyes can green, blue or even violet. They have supple flesh, with little natural armour. Bearing ten fingers among two hands, and the same on their feet, Humans are a varied race of nomadic peoples. ' Society Mythologically, Humans put music above all else. It is said that the original human king, sire of the Seven Kingdoms before the Shattering of Human society at the hands of Dwarven entrepreneurs and Aleidian warlords, Man’s king was a Bard. Humble at first, his voice has such royalty that any who heard it would fall to their knees, weeping. It is said that this Bard King did not once raise a single blade when he conquered the lands of Scylla, not a single lord save the Autumn Elves of Before could bare his singing. It left the armies will-less and witless, breaking them without a single death. Ever since Humanity savours the sound of music above all else, and often their tribal chiefs are as proficient at music as they are combat.' Humans are now split into The Seven Tribes across the known world: Noran, Hagnar, Kihong, Gornrius, Toran, Manji and Allunas. Each tribe bears a different son of the Bard King’s blood, as after the reign of this Bard King, the Human’s lost their grip on Scylla, each son vying for power. Slowly, each son’s kingdom adapted to the environments they lingered in, becoming diverse in colouration and looks. Magic Magic is ripe in the veins of man, and Blights appear far more in Humans than any other race. Some argue these Blights are because of the lack of god-worshipping among the Human clans, whilst others say it is simply in their nature to develop Blights. Whilst it is rare that any Humans still worship the old gods of their pre-Bard King ancestors, the Kiyongs and Manji have returned to such ways. Humans can also be found in almost any society, being a race that’s home is whole of Scylla, rather than having no home at all. Subraces (Subraces are simply the possible choices when you pick a race.) Tribe of Norian The music of war is almost as sweet as its bounty for those of Norian. Pirates and Vikings, they tend to stick in large families of raiding parties. Skin so often fair with eyes of pearly blue and oceany green, those of Norian are the tallest of all humans and build muscle along with their broad stature with ease. Their music is often played to distract the enemy in war, with War bards being as common as any soldier. Currently, a lady known as The Pirate Queen rules them. Tribe of Manji Worshippers of the old gods, Manji are lean fishing folk, often surviving as pirates aloft the open ocean or river-trekkers along the coast. Their devotion to the old gods makes them the only human society to gain Devotion magic since the Ancients before the Bard King. However, they do not spite their ancestor’s actions, worshipping with music as a way of honouring both pasts. It is said that one of the Manji speaks as much as he listens, and they are generally quite peaceful and philosophical. Manji, often spreading into jungles along the coast of Scylla, bearing almond-shaped eyes coloured in dark browns.